


Confession

by kiriringiri_chuu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriringiri_chuu/pseuds/kiriringiri_chuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke confesses his love to Yu and one thing lead to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic. Feel free to let me know if you liked it or not. Since English is not my native language, I apologize if you see some typos. Enjoy!

Finally a free day after so much assignments and studies. I was home alone since Nanako is at school and Doujima is at work. Lying on my bed, I was thinking about everything that happened since I moved over here. I have to accept that sometimes I miss my hometown, but I like it over here. All the friends that I got and discovering the midnight channel has changed my life. But there is something else that can also develop in something really important to my life. And is that-  
  
Just when I was thinking about it, the cellphone vibrated. I had a message from Yosuke. Seeing that name on my phone's screen made my heart skip a beat.  
  
The message said "I hate working on my free day. By the way, do you have plans for today?"  
  
I replied "Working today? That sucks. And no, I don't have any plans yet. Why?"  
  
I kept looking at the screen waiting for an answer. After some minutes passed, I decided to close the lid. When I was about to do it, the cellphone vibrated again.  
  
"Can I go over there? We need to talk."  
  
"Ok then come at 2pm"  
  
Those words were in the back of my mind.  
  


I was so anxious that I even did the laundry. The hours passed slowly and my anxiousness increased. Just when I thought about calling him, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. When I opened the door, Yosuke had a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates. He was trying to hide his face behind the bouquet, but I can clearly see his cheeks turn reddish. I was really surprised and almost in shock, I never expected this.  
  
"Wh-what is this?" I asked nervously.  
  
"A present for you" He answered me with a soft voice. It sounded like I whisper.  
  
My heart started to beat really fast. I can see him trembling and turning even more red. He looked so cute.  
  
"W-Well thanks" I grabbed the gift and I invited him to come inside. We sat on the floor with the table in the middle of us. We were staring at each other with embarrassment. Until Yosuke decided to break the awkward silence that was enveloping us.  
  
"Did you like the gifts?"  
  
"I still don't understand why did you buy me that."  
  
"You should know something..."  
  
I took a deep breath and paid all the attention possible, ignoring my hard heartbeats and my trembling. I bet that my cheeks were red.  
  
"Y-You know, I never had this kind of issue. I never thought that this was possible. The truth is that I like a boy and he is really close to me. Besides that, I can bet whatever you want that he's not gay."  
  
I was impressed at this. But now I'm worried about something.  
  
"Lets go straight to the point, who do you like?" I asked that with a serious tone, trying to hide my preoccupation and embarrassment.  
  
Yosuke got up from the floor and ran to the door. I ran for him and I was able to catch him in the corner of the living room.  
  
"Why are you running from me?" He looked scared around the house and tried to catch his breath. I suddenly hugged him and whispered in his ear  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Yosuke stared into my eyes and with a soft voice he murmured something that I couldn't believe it. My head went numb for a moment. His words were:  
  
"It is you"  
  
I caressed his hair and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I kissed him. He kissed me back with his soft lips that felt really hot. Maybe it was because of the embarrassment or perhaps it is me the one who is feeling kind of hot.  
  
We separated and I murmured "I like you too. No, I love you."  
  
That is the truth. I have always liked him and looked for his well-being. I tried to date girls, kiss them and like them but I always ended up thinking about Yosuke. This feeling has been on my mind for a while, and now is like a dream turned into reality.  
  
"I-I thought you were not gay."  
  
"Well, I thought I was not. I think that all happened because of you. Even if I try to keep you out of my mind, I can't stand being without you."  
  
I embraced him again, pushing him to the wall and kissing him. Now I can finally taste his cherry blossom colored lips. I wanted to keep kissing him all my life, day and night. The feeling of his body so close to mine and our saliva exchanging was amazing. Suddenly, our kisses turned more fierce. Oh well, this was something to be expected. I felt his tongue embraced with mine, exchanging our saliva and biting our lips. A line of saliva came out from our mouths when we separated for a moment. Then, I started to kiss his neck and a little moan escaped from his mouth. It turned me on and made me want to keep teasing him. When I embraced his waist and got him closer to me, I felt something rubbing against my thighs. I rubbed his jeans with mine and as expected he moaned even more. I picked him up and we went to my room. I locked the door and laid him on my bed. I got in top of him and unbuttoned his shirt while biting his ear. I whispered an "I love you" in his ear and unzipped his jeans.  
  
I slowly turned down his jeans and underwear. I had to get up for a moment and look for some things that I had hidden in my room. I got on top of him again and I started to give him a hand job. His member was already filled with some semen. He moaned while his cheeks were bright red, and he closed his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying it. That turned me on even more and made me want to make him feel even better. So I kneel and opened his thighs. Kissing his thighs, I was doing a hand job at the same time. He shivered of pleasure and that was a good advice for me. I licked his balls and then I grabbed his member and I started to give him a blowjob. He grabbed the sheets of the bed and moaned really loud. Drops of sweat were dropping from his forehead.  
  
"Yu, I want to make you feel good too."  
  
"But Yosuke..." Then he got on top of me and I giggled a bit. Then I kissed his nose and embraced him. He looked so innocent but sexy at the same time.  
  
"You are such and idiot"  
He stared into my eyes and we got on sixty-nine. Yosuke was on top of me. He was a bit shorter than me and looked so cute, trying to please me. While he was giving me a blowjob, I was trying to hold the pressure for a while. I was about to come but I wanted to keep feeling him. Damn, this guy has a talent for this. I accidentally came into his mouth. It felt so good, but I felt even better when he sat on my lap and let me see when he swallowed it. Some of the semen was still on his lips and some drops all over his chest. Having that kind of view in front of me made me want to fuck him so hard. I made him lean on his back and open his legs. I got some lube on one of my fingers, so I gave him a blowjob while inserting the finger inside his anus.  
  
"Th-That's embarrassing" he said with a soft voice.  
  
I looked at him straight into his eyes while giving him the blowjob. He seemed to be enjoying it because his moans were louder as the time passed. Finally I found something that will make him feel really good. I touched "something" and that made him moan like crazy and came into my mouth. I swallowed it and he looked pretty exhausted. He came a lot. I found his G-spot.  
  
"What was that? I have never felt like that before. My head went numb for a moment and I thought that this ecstasy was a dream."  
  
I kissed his lips. I loved him and now that I can see him like this, he is so cute that makes me even more horny. I got him in four and I went behind him.  
  
"Yu stop it!"  
  
I used tons of lube and finally I got my member into his anus. He actually screamed. I started to do it slowly and gentle but it felt so good that made me go faster and faster. Yosuke was screaming "slow down" and "you are going to make me come again". While I was fucking him by the ass, I was also grabbing his member and doing him a hand job. It was so hard and hot that I didn't wanted to end this.  
  
"I am coming Yu!"  
  
When he finished that phrase, I came inside his anus. I took my member out and his anus was leaking some of my semen. My hand was covered up with Yosuke's semen. I licked it and he saw me and told me:  
  
"I-It's not like a wanted you to do that."  
  
I giggled and got a bit embarrassed, but I don't mind doing this kind if stuff with the one that I truly love. I showed him my member which was full of semen and Yosuke cleaned it up. He seemed tired and I was too. We cuddled each other on my bed, covering from the winter's cold with my sheets that now smell like him. We were covered in sweat, but I don't mind it. Our hot bodies together, I hope we could keep like this.  
  
"I love you Yosuke"  
  
"I love you Yu"  
  
I kissed his forehead and then his lips. I gave him a slow and passionate kiss.  
  
"So, now we... Are together right? As a couple?"  
  
Yosuke said that with a happy voice that made my heart feel warm.  
  
"Yes we are. You are mine and I am yours and we will continue like this forever. I love you, my love and my everything."  
  
He blushed and hid his face with my chest. He murmured something that made my heart drum.  
  
"I-I love you." I hugged him and caressed his hair and his smooth skin. Then I kissed his lips over and over again.


End file.
